A Tale
by jadedeyes
Summary: CHAP 2 UP! In the medieval times a sport was invented. Loved by both noble and peasant fans. But only nobles with demon blood were allowed to compete. The sport was called jousting. INUKAG SESSRIN MIROSANG
1. The Tournament

A Tale

By: jadedeyes

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Though like many of us we wish we did. I don't own A Knights Tale either, which gave me an inspiration writing this story.

Chapter 1: The Tournament

12121212121212221212121212121

In the medieval times a sport was invented. Loved by both noble and peasant fans. But only nobles with demon blood were allowed to compete.

The sport was called jousting.

Lord Inuyasha Axene was born of noble blood for six generations. He came from a trait of Dog demons. Inuyasha wasn't your average demon, considering he was only half. Half human, half dog demon. He felt that he didn't belong in either of their worlds. And they didn't believe that he belong in them as well.

His father, full dog demon had a passion for humans, and that's how he met his mother. It's sort of unusual to see a human and demon together. But lately it was starting to become a natural thing.

Inuyasha was presented to the sport jousting at a very young age. He grew very fond of it and was quite skilled. He loved it because he could take out all his anger and frustration in the sport. Every year a tournament was held. Inuyasha, of course wanted to enter. His mother and father of course wouldn't let him because they would say it was too dangerous and that maybe when he was older he could enter.

So Inuyasha, now 18 years old, stood facing his father who sat in a big maroon seat that was carved with gold instead of wood.

"Father, as you know, the tournament has begun once more. And again I come here for your permission to enter the tournament."

Inuyasha stood waiting for his father to answer. Lord Crane Axene looked at his son then closed his eyes and leaned his head back.

"Inuyasha, you always ask the same thing each year and again I will replay the same answer. No."

Inuyasha growled in frustration.

"God dammit, you told me once I was old enough to participate, I could enter the tournament and I am fuckin 18 years old. Don't you think that's old enough? Well compared to your age . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ."

"Silence Inuyasha. You should know better than to speak to your father that way. My answer will not change. No, I will not watch my son involved in any way in that sport. Now leave."

Inuyasha growled, but bowed and left and slammed the door on his way out. He was angry. His father was never going to let him enter the tournament. He knew that. He walked towards the stables. He grabbed one of his horses. His favorite horse he named, Josie.

"Mark." Immediately his servant Mark stood in front of him and bowed.

"Yes my lord?"

"If my father asks where I have gone. Tell him that I went to go see Lord Miroku."

And with that he got on Josie and rode off. Lord Miroku Geffen was a good friend of Inuyasha's. He lived not that far from his home. They are childhood friends. Miroku lived by himself. His parents died when he was in a very young age. Miroku was a very good fighter considering him being only human, his downside; he was the biggest pervert in the world.

Though, it was rather entertaining to see Miroku get slapped, again, and again, and again. As Inuyasha rode, he noticed Miroku's Castle. As he got closer a servant stood waiting for him. The servant bowed.

"Lord Inuyasha, welcome to Lord Miroku's castle. His in the dining room. You may walk on in."

Inuyasha got off Josie and a servant immediately took Josie to the stables. Inuyasha walked up the castle. He knew his place very well. When he reached the dining room, he could hear giggling noises. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Of course, he was with a girl. Inuyasha didn't bother to knock and walked in. There was Miroku with a girl in his lap.

"Inuyasha, hi. Welcome to my house. I don't believe you have meet Jessica. Jessica meet Lord Inuyasha, Inuyasha meet Jessica." Inuyasha forced a smile and Jessica looked at Inuyasha up and down and smiled a seductive smile.

"Hello, Lord Inuyasha. It's very nice to meet you. I'm rather very disappointed that we haven't met before."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Where the hell did Miroku find these sluts? Now that is the question.

Miroku noticed the way the girl was staring at Inuyasha, Miroku sighed, yes when Inuyasha came; he lost the whole attention from the girls.

"Hey Jessica, I think you should leave. Lord Inuyasha and I have some rather important business we must attend to. So please excuse us dear."

Miroku said as he pushed her out the door.

"Wait Miroku, will I see you again, I mean I wou-."

"Really, wow, great ok bye love."

And with that he pushed Jessica out the door and closed it.

"Wow, Miroku, you sure know what women want."

Miroku glared at him.

"Whatever, so why are you here Axene? Something important came up? You getting married?"

"Hell no, well not yet. I came to ask for your help."

"That's interesting. Now what do you need help with? Hmmmmm, well I do know this girl that is excellent in bed but is not quite the looker."

Inuyasha glared at him.

"No idiot, I came here to ask you to help me enter the tournament."

"Oh, let me guess, daddy said no again. Well, what did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking that I could enter the tournament but using a different name. I would need you're help because this year they need proof that you are of noble blood and I was wondering that you may find someone that can write my form of nobility. Also, I would tell my father that I was staying at your place for a couple of months, while I'm at the tournament."

Miroku sat on his chair and put his hands on his chin.

"I'll do it but in one condition."

"What is that? It better not be that you want me to convince my mother to sleep with you again, cause if you do I swear I will funkin ri-."

"No what I want is for me to join you at the tournament. Not enter it, but just to go. Maybe I could meet someone there. You know, I'm really getting tired of all the same women. So I'll agree, only if you'll let me come."

Inuyasha stood there thinking. He could say no, but he may need Miroku.

"Fine you can come. So will you help me?"

"Yes, now I know someone who is willing to write you a form of nobility, but it will coast you."

"I'll pay him anything."

"No, what I mean is that he may want to join in what we are doing."

"Fine, whatever, he could join. Just as long as he writes me my nobility form."

"Ok good I'll go get him."

1212121212121212121212121212121212121

Inuyasha told his father that he was going to stay at Miroku's house for a couple of months. Lord Carne didn't like the idea of letting Inuyasha stay with Miroku but he did let him go.

Inuyasha now stood with Miroku and a man known as Rufus Helgeland who is suppose to write him his nobility form. Rufus was a rather funny looking man. Tall, very skinny, and dumb looking.

"My Lord Inuyasha, Lord Miroku, I am willing to do this, for a price which I assume you already know."

"Yeah I know you're in."

"Why thank you my Lords. Now I will start to write your nobility form. Um, for what name shall I put you in?"

Inuyasha thought long and hard.

"Sir . . . . . . . . . . . . . Jake of TimEx" (AN: As you can tell I am excellent in coming up with names -.-)

"Such a great name if I should say my lord."

And with that he started to write the form. Inuyasha and Miroku walked outside.

"Are you positive you want to do this? I mean if you get caught, the devil will be after you."

"I know, so you might as well start praying." Miroku laughed.

"So when dose this tournament start?"

"Couple of weeks. Can't wait to get there. I've been waiting for this my whole fuckin life. I can't wait to get there."

"Lord Inuyasha?" Both Inuyasha and Miroku turned around to find that Rufus stood with a scroll on his hand.

"I have finished the nobility form sir. Now when do we get to stroll into our journey?"

12121212121212121212121212121212121

Inuyasha, Miroku and Rufus traveled on there way to Bringstock, the first place were they had to compete. If they passed, they travel to the next city if they fail, well they pretty much fail.

Bringstock wasn't a very pretty place. Many men, of all sizes came into this tiny town to compete. This town was filled with way too much men. The only 'women' you saw where guys dressed with wigs, short skirts and you can see all there hairy legs. You gotta give them credit for they did look like women from there backs but when they turn around, dear god, you'll be as good as dead.

Inuyasha looked at Miroku. Yes, being perverted was a curse, it made you blind. Inuyasha knew that Miroku didn't know that the 'women' he was drooling about were actually men.

"Inuyasha, I'll be right back."

"Wait Mirok-." Too late. There was Miroku on his way towards the 'women'.

"So," Rufus started. "Who's going to pay for his grave?"

1212121212121212121212121121212121212121

"Why hello there precious, you are quit the looker. Now how about you and me got get a room and I'll remove those awful stockings."

The 'woman' turned around and Miroku's face paled.

"What are you talking about? These ain't stockings." The man said with a woman's voice.

Miroku face was so white that next thing you know he fell straight down and was out cold.

"What a dumbass." Inuyasha muttered as he walked towards Miroku picked him up and put him on the horse.

They found a Inn and got a room for each of them. Inuyasha decided to stroll around and see what more surprises this town has.

Inuyasha went to go see the tournament and see who was going to be his next opponent. The two people who were jousting in the momenet were Lord Drake Skim VS Lord Thomas Rivers. Lord Drake Skim has cat demon blood, while Lord Thomas Rivers had squirrel demon blood.

So far it looked as if Lord Drake Skim was going to win. It turned out that he did win. Inuyasha was studying his movements to see where he should hit him, were his weak spot was. Inuyasha was walking slowly as he saw that the man before the blow came, he would twist to his left so the opponent would hit him on his left side which left him a big gap and hit his opponent.

Inuyasha knew just what to do. He went back to get ready to face Lord Drake Skim.

121212121212121212121212121212121212121212

Inuyasha's armor was heavy not fit for him, but they had to buy it since there were no others left. Inuyasha mounted on Josie. Miroku and Rufus at his side. Inuyasha put on his helmet and held on to his lance while they entered the arena. Many cheers were heard.

Many of them were chanting Lord Drake. Inuyasha growled.

'Soon they'll be saying Lord Inuyasha, I mean Lord Jake, instead.' Inuyasha liked that thought. When they entered. Noble men and women were seated on nice soft cushions while the peasants were seated on wood chairs or like most of the people, they were standing up.

The score keeper went up the face the nobles. He raised his hand and the crowd went silent.

"The score is three lanches to one to win. Lord Drake Skim, please state when you are ready."

Lord Drake raised his lance in the air saying he was ready.

"Lord Jake of TimEx state that you're ready." Inuyasha raised his lance showing that he was ready.

"Ready for this Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"Hell yeah, I've been waiting for this forever."

"Remember in order to win you have to hit him three times, but if you knock him out the horse, you win."

"Yeah spare me the rules. I know how this works."

The man raised a white flag in the air.

"Ok Inuyasha get ready." Miroku said.

The white flag went down and Lord Drake took off right away. Inuyasha tapped Josie on the sides and she took on running.

Inuyasha held the lance closely; he noticed the Lord Drake turned to his left. Inuyasha smiled. Inuyasha turned towards his right, they were coming closer together. Inuyasha saw an opening gap on his neck and with enough force he could make Drake fall out of his horse.

Inuyasha saw his opening he aimed towards it as Drake aimed for his spot too. Both collided together that pieces of wood were shattered. Inuyasha hissed in pain but then the crowd cheered. Inuyasha couldn't see because Drake hit him on his face which made his helmet close tight together. It seemed impossibly to get out.

"Inuyasha, you won. You knocked that son of a bitch right out of his horse. Ha." Miroku said as he came towards Inuyasha.

"Lord you beat him straight on."

"I did, where are you, I can't see anything. Shit."

They tried to remove his helmet but it was impossible. Rufus and Miroku each held an arm of Inuyasha as they got him off his horse. They led him straight towards the nobles.

"Sir Jake." Inuyasha turned towards the sound but instead was facing Miroku. Miroku grabbed Inuyasha and faced him towards the Noble man. The noble man looked towards the guy who earlier started the match.

"Sir Jake, remove your helmet."

"Uh, My Lord, I'm afraid that the blow from the lance has bent the helmet to my head." Inuyasha said.

"Um, my Lord says-." Rufus said but was stopped when Inuyasha hit him n his stomach.

The guy turned towards the Lord.

"I present the champion my Lord." The Lord nodded but in a wired way. Then you could hear cheers and clapping. Then it got silent.

The Lord held out a gold feather that rested on a pillow. He handed it towards Inuyasha. Since Inuyasha had no idea what was happening, Miroku grabbed his arms and led them to the feather to pick it up.

Once Inuyasha had it in his grasp he raised it up and again many cheers were heard. The Lord looked at the Lady that's standing next to him and shrugged his shoulders. As they bowed and walked away Inuyasha got a scent of something intoxicating. He loved the smell of the scent.

He turned and faced the direction the scent was coming from but he couldn't see anything because of the helmet. He then was pulled by Miroku and Rufus. Inuyasha decided to ignore it and he let Miroku and Rufus drag him away.

Later they left Bringstock and Miroku sold the feather for 15 silver coins. They each splited to five.

"Great job Inuyasha. Were to next now?"

"Next Kingtook."

"Now Kingtook had better have women."

121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121

Back in Bringstock, a 16 year old sat next to her mother. The girl laughed. Lord Jake of TimEx was pretty funny. Considering that his helmet was stuck to his head. Kagome was disappointed that she didn't get to see who was under the helmet. 'He probably looks just as stupid as he acts.' she thought.

She then noticed that Lord Jake was facing her way. Kagome stopped laughing. It seemed like he could see but she knew that he couldn't, since his helmet covered his eyes.

"Kagome, is there something wrong?" Her mother asked.

"No mother."

Kagome and her mother then started to walk back towards there Inn were they were staying. Lady Kagome Higurashi was the daughter of very rich and noble people. She came from a long blood line of mikos. Of course Kagome could care less about being noble or rich. She never had any fun.

Being a miko was pretty interesting. She had powers that she had to train in order to control them. Kaede trained Kagome since she was old enough to train. Now at 16, Kagome could pretty much control her powers. But she had no idea why she had to train, nothing bad has happen. Nothing for her to defend herself from.

Her mother and her father were always trying to get her to marry, since she turned 16. The age when a girl must look for a husband. Her parents had hooked her up with men of all ages. 12, 17, 36, 56, 23, even 86. What where her parents thinking.

They want her to get married then her husband dies a couple of weeks later. I mean come on. She was 16. And they wanted her to marry an 86 year old. Kagome remembered being very pissed off that day.

Kagome didn't like Bringstock and was glad that they were leaving to Kingtook pretty soon. She heard that Kingtook was a very pretty place. Unlike this place when men looked at you with lustful eyes. Hell, even a 7 year old looked at her funny.

'This place is very screwed up.'

"Kagome dear. It's time to go. Have you packed all your things yet?"

Maggie Higurashi said as she looked at her daughter. Kagome nodded.

"Yeah, let's go."

"Kagome I got a letter from Lady Ray this morning. I didn't want to tell you but it seems that Sango and Rin will be at Kingtook."

Kagome squealed.

"Are you serious mom? Or are you just joking with me?"

Her mother looked at her and smiled.

"Of course I'm not joking with you so let's go. This place freaks me out. Your dads waiting for us downstairs."

Kagome nodded and went downstairs.

'Maybe Kingtook will be better.'

1212121212121212121212121212121212121212

There is chapter 1. I know it was short but it is my first fic. So tell me what you think. Please I love to hear what people think. Please review. If I get reviews I will update quickly. I hope that this is different then other stories. Well I sort of tried. Well it's late and I'm very tired. Well buh-bye.

Don't forget to review.


	2. The Encounter

A Tale

By: jadedeyes

Disclaimer: I don't own SHIT! Nada, nothing. It's rather sad. So don't sue! Also I don't own the Fab 5 from Queer Eye for the Straight Eye. Don't ask, just read. Also I don't own A Knights Tale that inspired me to write this story. Ok that's a lot of this that I don't own. Now on with the fic.

Chapter 2: The Encounter

121212121221212111212121212121212121212121

Inuyasha rode on his horse while Miroku and Rufus followed behind them. They are on their way to Kingtook. The next place to which Inuyasha must compete. He has heard that many noble people were to go there. Inuyasha would have to be careful so that he won't get recognize. He was lucky that he didn't recognize anyone back in Bringstock.

On there way there they found a stream with cold water. They decided to stop and get some water for them and their horses. They decided to just settle down and rest for a while. They were only 1 day away from getting to Kingtook. Miroku and Rufus lay on the grass. Inuyasha was sitting by the stream. As they sat there and relaxed they heard something move behind them.

They all stood up quickly. Out walked a naked man mumbling things to himself. He had bruises and was really dirty. It seemed like the man didn't even noticed them. He just walked straight towards the stream and practically threw himself in.

"Aw, water. I have missed water." The naked man said. Again, it seemed like he was talking to himself.

"Uh, what the hell are you doing?" Inuyasha asked the naked man that was now splashing himself with water.

"What in the bloody hell dose it look like I'm doing? I'm trying to take a bath." The naked man said like if it was all obvious.

"No, what I meant is why are your clothes missing? Were you robbed?"

The naked man looked at Inuyasha, then Miroku and then Rufus.

"Well you could say that."

"What is your name?"

"My name. Why sir, I am the one and only Lily of the Thorns."

"He asked for your name." Rufus said as he stepped forward with his hands clenched. He looked liked he was about to beat up the naked guy if he didn't say his name any time soon.

"My name, I already said it. I am Lily of the Thorns." Rufus glared at the naked man.

"Oh you mean my name, name." The naked man said.

"Yeah." Miroku said as he shook his head up and down.

"Why my name sirs is the Lily of the Thor-." That was all he could say before his face came in contact with Inuyasha's fist. Inuyasha's eyebrow was twitching and his hand was still in a shape of a fist.

"God is that guy annoying or what? Lily of the Thorns my ass." Inuyasha said as he grabbed the naked man's ankle a dragged him to the grass.

"Now we have to wait until he is conscious to get his real name." Miroku said as he stood by Inuyasha.

Rufus came with a blanket and tossed it over the naked man's body.

"There, I think that I am going to get nightmares thanks to that man." Rufus said.

121212121212121212121212121212121212121212

Kagome sat in the carriage and she couldn't wait to get to Kingtook. Her mother said that they were just about 1 day away. Kagome was excited that there she would meet Sango and Rin. They were about the only people that she knew well. Lady Sango Lennok and Lady Rin Lannok have been her only friends that she has had.

They were her only friends since her parents were way to over protective with her. They said that Sango and Rin is an exception but that others may want to kill her or just use her. Kagome hated the way her mother thought. Just because they were powerful and rich, that didn't make them any less different than other people.

Kagome sighed. She was bored and she couldn't wait to get to Kingtook. Then she heard a bump sound on the side of her carriage. The carriage was stopped right away. Kagome was about to look out the window but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. It was her dad.

"Kagome, don't look outside until the guards make sure that everything is ok."

Kagome nodded. She was very curious on what that noise could have been. She saw her mother and father busy talking to a guard so she pulled the dark purple curtains away and she looked outside.

Kagome gasped, but then she started to laugh. There was a naked man outside. It looked like he was robbed. She then closed the curtains. She looked towards her parents to see if they had noticed that she peeked. They hadn't notice. Then she felt the carriage start to move again.

'Just 1 more day and we'll be there soon.'

121212121212121212121212121212121212

Inuyasha, Miroku, Rufus and Lily of the Thorns, or aka the naked man, arrived in Kingtook. They went straight to an Inn so they can rest. By that time naked man started to become conscious. He groaned and touched his face.

"What the hell happened?"

"You wouldn't tell us your real name so Lord Inu- I mean Lord Jake, punched you and you fell unconscious." Miroku answered.

Naked man looked confused. He just shrugged.

"Hey are you ever going to tell us your name?" Inuyasha asked with Rufus behind him.

"My name, why yes, I am Lil-."

"If you say that your name is Lily of the Thorns one more time, I swear I'll fuckin rip your throat." Inuyasha said. He looked calm, but he was getting very pissed with the guy.

"Fine I am William Sewell. But I am known as Lily of the Thorns."

"Don't you think that Lily of the Thorns is too feminine?" Inuyasha asked.

William looked at Inuyasha.

"No, to a writer that is a perfect name."

"Yeah, yeah whatever. I'm going to go to the arena to see the matches." Inuyasha said as he started to walk outside. Once Inuyasha was gone William stood up and stretched. As he stood up the blanket that covered him from his waist and down slipped and fell off.

"Dear God is it me or is it hot in here?" William said as he stretched. Miroku and Rufus stared at the guy with disgust.

"Dammit, Rufus go and please grab the man clothes." Miroku said while Rufus went to get some clothes for William.

Once that William was clothed he asked for food as well. Miroku sighed and the three guys went to go get something to eat.

"So William," Miroku started trying to start a conversation. "Where are you from?"

William looked up at him and gave him a creepy smile.

"Why I am from far away, a place that no soul has ever heard of, Stripford."

"Oh heard of it. Quite nice place there. Great women."

Miroku said as he gulped down some beer. Rufus ate his food quietly and was just listening to their conversation.

"I have a question; um I don't know your name." William said.

"Well, I am Lord Miroku Geffen and this here is Rufus Helgeland and the guy that punched you was Lord In-Jake of TimEx."

William raised his eyebrow. He did notice before how Miroku slipped but quickly recovered from it.

"Something is going on and I wish to know what it is." William said as he stopped eating and looked straight at Miroku and Rufus.

"I don't know what you mean. Nothing is going on." Miroku countered back.

"Earlier today you said Lord Inu but stopped and today you just happened to say Lord Inu again. I'm starting to believe that Lord Jake of TimEx is an imposter."

"Could you be anymore louder?" Miroku hissed. "I'll tell you the truth but I swear that if you betray us, and I'll cut you until your insides are out and your outsides are in. Pain, that's what I'm going to cause if you betray us." Miroku said.

William didn't look at all frighten. He had to be really stupid.

"Ok I swear I won't tell. Now tell me."

"Ok, this is going to take a while."

And so Miroku started to tell William the whole story.

1212121212121212121212121212121212212

Once Kagome arrived in Kingtook, they got a room in an Inn. Kagome sat in her room. She loved the place here. Her room that she was staying in was ugly and not well decorated but this was the best Inn that they could fine. She closed her eyes and got ready to get some needed sleep.

"Lady Kagome?"

Kagome groaned as she heard the door knock. Well there goes her nice relaxation. She got up and answered the door.

"Yes."

"There are two young ladies' that are waiting for you downstairs. Should I tell them that you are resting or would you rath-."

"No, I'll be going down in a bit."

The lady nodded and bowed and walked back downstairs. Kagome knew that it was most likely Sango and Rin. There was another knock on her door. When she opened the door there was a guy, who by the looks of it was gay.

"Lady Kagome, I was sent here by your mother. You and your friends are suppose to meet your parents at the tournament. She told me that me and my crew where to get you ready." A guy with blond hair said as he stood in front of her door.

"You and what crew?" Kagome asked curious.

"Why us honey." Another man answered and behind him there stood three other men. (AN: Fab 5 guys)

"Hi I'm Kyan I do Grooming, you know the hair, make-up you know etc." A guy that was pretty good looking with short brown hair stood in front of her while checking her hair and face structure.

"And I'm Thom I do interior design and I'll fix this awful Inn that you are staying in." A guy with a little chubby cheeks came in and started to look around the room she was staying in.

"But I'm only staying here for a couple of wee-." Kagome started but was cut by Thom.

"We are hired to follow you everywhere we can, we still help out others but if you need us we come to you asap." Kagome nodded. She was starting to really like these guys.

"Hey there sweetie, I am Ted, I do food and wine. Now could you point me to the kitchen?"

"But I'm too young to drink wine." Kagome said as Kyan followed her still examining her face structure and hair.

"Doesn't matter dear, I will give you an un-alcoholic drink. Ah, I found the kitchen." Ted said as he walked to the kitchen.

"Hello Kagome I'm Jai, I will do culture you know get you all the latest features that are coming this year." This guy a bit taller than Kagome came in, he had very short black hair.

"And I'm Carson." It was the same guy that first stood at her door when she answered it. "I do fashion, but you already got some fashion sense but you know I'm going to make you much prettier than before."

Kagome looked confused, did he mean that she was ugly before? Kagome shrugged and let the guys do whatever they wish to her. Not like she had much choice.

"Now should we get started?" Kyan said with his hands on his waist. Everybody nodded and they all huddled around her.

Some of them left while Kyan did her hair, Carson came in and showed her dress that had a very classy sophisticated yet sexy style. Thom and Ted and Jai went out to get a few things. Kagome was really enjoying this especially when Kyan showed her jewelry. No girl can resist jewelry.

Minutes later and they finally finished getting her ready. Carson looked at her and smiled at her and looked like he was about to cry.

"Excuse me Kagome. Is it alright if I call you Kagome? Yes, ok." Kagome just nodded her head.

"It's just that. You are my finest work." Carson said as he walked towards Kagome and hugged her. Jai, Kyan, Thom and Ted also gave her a hug.

"Group hug." Carson said and they all huddled around Kagome and hugged her at the same time.

"Thank you, you guys. I really like what you guys did." Kagome said as they let go of the hug.

"Yeah I mean, we know were good." Thom said. While the rest of the group nodded.

"Ok, girls lets go, more bitches need my help. We'll be back later. When you come back your room should be redesigned." Thom said and with that they all waved bye and walked out the door. Kagome sighed and sat in a chair. They sure did work on her fast.

Once she got her breathe Kagome got up and walked downstairs excited to see Sango and Rin again. As she walked downstairs she could hear people talking. She recognized the voices immediately.

"Sango? Rin?" Kagome said as she turned the corner. There she saw Sango and Rin that were each were sitting down. Both the girls looked up at Kagome and they smiled.

Sango was just as tall as Kagome and the same age. She had long black straight hair that she had in an elegant ponytail. She was wearing and pinkish purplish dress. Rin was only on year younger than them. She was just a little shorter. She had black hair that fell to her shoulders and she wore an orange greenish dress. The both were very beautiful.

Sango had this edgy feminine look. She was tough but she did it with feminine touch. Rin had girlish features. She looked younger than 15. She was always happy go lucky. Both the girls were very smart.

Kagome smiled at her friends. Sango stood from there seat and hugged her and Rin did the same.

"So Kagome, how are you? Have you found a husband yet?" Sango asked.

"No, and I'm glad. I don't want to force marry. I would hate it. How about you Sango? I heard that you're in search of a husband as well."

"You know how Sango is. She is very picky. Each guy that visits us ends up being knocked out cold." Rin said with a smile. Kagome laughed.

"Sango you're never going to fine anyone if you keep on hitting them." Sango smiled at Kagome.

"I'll find the right guy when he won't give up trying to get me even if I knocked him out cold already. Anyways, were are we headed to?" Sango asked.

"Well we have to go to Church and see the Father and then we go to see the rest of the tournament." Kagome said with a smile. She was glad that her friends were here, she wasn't going to be bored anymore.

"Ok well let's go. Are we walking there?" Rin asked.

"Yeah, it's not that far away from here so let's go."

With that they walked outside the Inn.

1212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121

Inuyasha walked out from Miroku and Rufus and that William guy. Man was that guy getting on his nerves. Inuyasha mounted on Josie as he strolled into the city heading towards the place where the tournament is being held.

Inuyasha was glad that he left his home. Here he was without being pushed into marriage think for himself and no one telling him what to do. Soon, Inuyasha got a scent of something that tickled his senses. He remembered the smell; he smelt it in Bringstock and now he smelled it again in Kingtook.

Inuyasha decided to follow it. It led him to the most beautiful girl in the world. She had wavy black hair that fell to her shoulders. Half of the front was pinned up elegantly. She wore a dress that fit her figure perfectly.

She was the one that was giving out the scent. The girl looked to her side and she caught Inuyasha staring at her. Inuyasha was shocked to see the most prettiest bluest eyes. They locked eyes each staring at each other. She then looked to her other side and she started to walk.

Behind her two other girls followed they were just as beautiful but Inuyasha thought that the other girl was far more beautiful. Inuyasha had to find out what the girls name was. He followed her. Once he was close enough he decided to speak.

"Would you speak to me?"

Wow, now what a way to start a conversation. The girl turned around she looked at him then she faced forward and smiled but she kept on walking.

"Oh, but I am to remain silent."

Kagome said with a smile. Sango and Rin smiled. Kagome walked up some stairs and walked right inside the Church. Inuyasha followed her in. Him not noticing where they were heading. Inuyasha tapped Josie on the sides to go a bit faster.

"I would hear you speak even if it coast me my ears." Inuyasha said. Kagome ducked her head to hide a light blush on her cheeks, but she still smiled.

"Tell me your name." Inuyasha insisted. Kagome stopped walking and faced him.

"Would you care if I was ugly?"

"Yes!"

"Yes?"

"I mean no. I mean-."

"YOU DISHONOR THE HOUSE OF GOD!" A Father yelled.

Inuyasha looked around and he noticed that he was inside a church.

"Shit. I mean Oops!"

Many priests started to walk his way and they held their arms out as they walked forward which pushed Inuyasha back out the door slowly. Kagome, Sango and Rin started to laugh. Inuyasha looked towards Kagome.

"Tell me your name woman." Inuyasha whispered. Kagome shook her head and smiled at him.

"What will you do with my name? Call me a cat, for that is all you will get from me." Kagome said as she locked eyes with his.

"A cat. Then a cat you shall be until I find your name." With that Inuyasha walked out the Church.

He couldn't believe that he just did all that just to get a name of a girl. He smiled. He knew that she was different.

12121212121212121212121212121212121212

Back in the Church Kagome, Rin and Sango were laughing.

"Can you believe that he came inside a church with a horse?" Sango said with a laugh.

"I know. I never meet a guy so desperate to get a girls name. Well, he was rather cute. He really had beautiful eyes." Kagome said. They all started to laugh until the Father looked at them.

"Dose this not shock you?" The Father insisted.

Kagome stepped forward and put her hands together as if she were praying.

"Yes Father," Kagome laughed but then she looked sad. "I only laugh to keep myself from weeping."

The Father smiled and seemed to believe her. The Father walked up to her.

"Beauty is such a curse." Kagome nodded and tried to hold in her laughter. "Pray that the years come fast so that your beauty fades away."

Kagome nodded and tried to keep a straight face. She still had her hands together.

"I do Father. I pray for it all the time." Kagome then raised her hands and pointed them to her face. "Why God, did you curse me with this face?" Kagome said as she looked up.

Behind her Sango and Rin were trying hard not to laugh. The Father nodded.

"God gave us a purpose though we may not know it." He then held his hand out towards Kagome and on his middle finger he had a big green ring. He mentioned for her to kiss his hand.

Kagome grabbed his hand but got distracted by the ring on his finger, instead of kissing his hand she looked at the ring.

"Oh, that is quite lovely, where did you get it at? Do you think that they may have any in my size?" Kagome asked the father, while examining the ring. The father took his hand back gave her a shock look and walked away.

Kagome turned around and Rin and Sango started to laugh.

1212121212121212121212121212121212121211212

Inuyasha headed towards the arena to see the matches. He didn't want get too close incase that he recognize any of the nobles. Inuyasha hoped that during these matches he wouldn't see anyone that he recognizes. If he did, then he was in deep shit.

Inuyasha looked towards the nobles. He didn't recognize anyone until he got a scent of the last person he ever wanted to see. Inuyasha started to curse.

'Ok, now I'm in deep shit.'

Inuyasha turned Josie around and was heading back towards the Inn until he felt that someone stopped Josie. Inuyasha looked down and gold eyes meet gold eyes.

"What are you doing here little brother? Did father finally let you compete?"

121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212

Well there is chapter 2. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Well I want reviews, so please review and tell me what you think. I will try to update again soon. I love reviews so please review this story.

Bye!


End file.
